Best Friends
by bloody faerie
Summary: A journey of two best friends to adulthood. “I’ll teach you how to kiss! Don’t even acknowledge Newton or Yorkie or any guys for that matter!” Please good lord let him teach me .AU Human. My First Twilight Story.
1. Kissing

Kissing Edward:

August

Age:

Edward: 16

Bella: 15

**Bella POV**

Breathe in

And out

In again Bella

I looked at the corner of my eye to Edward.

He was shoveling popcorn in his mouth like he hadn't eaten.

And we just ate pizza.

He grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bowl in between us.

"Edward?"

Why does my voice suddenly sound so sweet?

"Mmmm?" He answered not looking away from the screen. We were watching The Matrix trilogy. Today was our movie day. Or as he calls it "Popcorn date"

Ha!

As if he would allow this to be a date.

I'll admit that I am attracted to my best friend. I've seen the girls look at him. I know how unbelievably handsome he was.

Sigh

Just ask him already!

"Have you ever been kissed?" Did I just blurt that out? I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Please, oh please you did not hear it Edward!

I closed my eyes, chanting, that he did not hear it.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked at me with eyes wide, mouth full of popcorn; his right hand paused in front of him, also filled with popcorn.

"Nothing Edward" I looked at the screen and reached for the popcorn.

He raised the bowl of popcorn out of my reach as he looked at me. After swallowing the popcorn in his mouth he finally spoke.

"No, tell me what you said Bella" He furrowed his eyebrows together, his lips in an adorable pout.

I let out a loud sigh.

I can't resist that.

"I was just wondering.."

I looked down at my lap. Trying to braid my fingers together. I almost had it but then Edward nudged his knee to mine.

"I was just wondering.. If.. You know.." I could feel my palms sweat.

"Go on Bella" He encouraged, setting the bowl to the coffee table.

"If you've ever been kissed?" I must look stupid right now.

I looked at his face, waiting for a reaction.

He cleared his throat, then sitting up straight.

"Uh.. Why'd you ask?" His head tilted to the side.

"I'm just curious.." My fingers started to tangle themselves again.

"Oh" Oh? That's it?

"Well have you?" I used my index to poke his side.

"Uh, yeah I guess so.." He has?!

"You have?! How do I not know this?" That's a shocker!

He leaned to grab some popcorn. I slapped his hand away and he pulled back immediately.

"What the hell Bella!" he said as he cradled his hand to his chest.

"Tell me what happened! Who was it? What did it feel like?" I bounced slightly. I was excited that at least one of us has done it. I'm just a bit disappointed that he didn't tell me.

"I don't want to talk about it" He leaned back to the couch.

"Why not?" I started poking him.

"Quit it!" He said as he poked back.

"Come on Edward. Tell your best friend what happened" I cooed.

He grabbed my hand to prevent me from poking him. He was surrendering!

"Remember when Emmett, Jasper and I went to Lauren Mallory's thing last, last week?"

"Yeah! Emmett wouldn't shut up when he went to 2nd base with Jessica. They were playing spin-the-" My eyes grew wide. I raised my hand pointing my index finger to him.

"You got to 2nd base?!" I couldn't help it. I could just imagine Edward poking Jessica Stanley's boob with his finger.

"No! Just stop it or else I wont tell you!"

I clapped my hand to my mouth, forcefully stopping my laughter.

He let a sigh then started

"We were playing spin-the-bottle. But it wasn't like we had to kiss in front of everyone. Who ever partnered up went to the closet for 7 minutes. So, when I spun the bottle, it landed on Tanya Denali."

Hold up

Okay, so this Tanya Denali has become the wet dream of every boy in my age group. When she got home from cheerleading camp, she came back with C cups, make-up and a mini skirt. Who the hell grows boobs in 2 months?!

Edward cut through my thoughts on Tanya Denali's boobs

"So we went inside the closet. I just barely closed the door when she attacked me with her tongue!"

I let out a loud snort. I silenced myself with my hand again.

I nodded my head and used my eyes as if to tell him to go on.

He glared at me for a while before continuing.

"She put her tongue in my mouth then started wiggling it."

He shuddered slightly

This is hilarious!

"I just stood there until she finished"

He covered his face with his hands before looking at me.

"Go on Bells, laugh it out"

So I did. I was gasping for air after 3 minutes of continuous laughter.

"Edward! That wasn't a kiss! That was an assault!" I laughed again.

"I didn't know what to do!" He was suddenly defensive.

After a while my laughter died down.

He waited for me to stop laughing before his eyebrows rose up, realizing something.

"Have you kissed anyone Bella?" Okay he just totally killed my laugh trip.

I glared at him before looking at the T.V. screen.

"No" I muttered.

He chuckled.

"At least I got to kiss someone!" Was he proud of a tongue wiggle?!

I looked at him then stuck out my tongue to him before wiggling it.

"Bella!"

Ha!

"Why are you asking anyway?" He sounded serious

"It's just that-" Don't tell him Bella! Don't!

I stopped talking

"Come on tell me" He pouted.

Must resist

"I want to learn how to kiss"

And learn how to resist that pout

Before I could continue..

"Why?! Is Newton offering to teach you?! Or Yorkie?! I'll make sure those shit heads don't talk to you again! I smash is face-"

"Edward-"

"I'll teach you how to kiss! Don't even acknowledge Newton or Yorkie or any guys for that matter!"

Please good lord let him teach me.

"Stop it Edward"

Then I was trying to calm him down. He was always in the mood to beat up Mike Newton or/and Eric Yorkie when he had a reason to. I lost count on how many times I've seen Edward throw a punch at them when he said, "They were molesting me with their eyes"

What's there to molest me with?

I knew how small my breasts were and how skinny I was. I knew I was a late bloomer. I haven't even gotten my period yet. I looked like a boy when I stood beside Tanya Denali. The only girlish thing I had was my hair.

"I just want to know how to kiss in case someone wants to kiss me."

He huffed, finally calming down.

"I just don't want boys kissing you. You know that would lead to touching, then that would lead to sex!" Edward, you are worse than my father.

Light bulb!

"So you're saying that I should kiss girls?" My right eyebrow rose. I could feel my lips smile.

He looked at me as if I had 2 heads and then his face changed. It went from "Are you crazy!" to "That would be a great idea".

He smirked at me then opened his mouth to say something.

"No Edward! I wont kiss a girl in front of you!" I lightly slapped the corner of his mouth

Soft lips

Stop it Bella!

"Hey! You put the idea in my head"

"Fine. But would you mind if I ask Jasper or Em-"

"No!" he grabbed both of my shoulders forcing my body to face him.

"Come on. Just close your eyes"

As long as you kiss me Edward

"Why?!"

"Just do it Bella"

And so I did. I felt his hands grip loosen on my shoulder. His right hand glided up to the back of my neck and then felt being pulled forward softly.

He's going to kiss me!

It felt like forever before I felt his breath on my lips

And then, I swear I heard the choir of angels sing as the clouds opened up.

His lips were soft and warm. The tingling sensation from my lips spread all over my body.

I felt his lips part then sucked my bottom lip softly. My lips parted and a sigh escaped.

Oops

I think he liked that

His left hand slid down to the small of my back and then he pulled me closer.

I rested a hand to his chest and the other one was caressing the hair at the nape of his neck.

I felt his tongue taste my lower lip.

That felt good!

But just as I was about to taste him, he pulled back.

I waited a few minutes before I opened my eyes.

He looked at me differently.

He looked as if he wanted to do it again.

He cleared his throat

"Now you don't have a reason to look for a boy"

What?

"What?"

He sighed as he grabbed my hand

"You're my best friend Bella. I enjoy your company and we have a lot of similarities. I don't have a reason to find a girlfriend. YOU don't have to have a boyfriend."

His eyes pleaded for me to agree.

"Bella, forget what-"

Stop him!

"No I understand Edward. Keep going"

He smiled. I can't help it.

I smiled back

"I want us to be always be together. In what ever we do. We'll learn together, everything! No one should come between us. We'll be single but we'll have each other"

We both want it. Our bodies want it.

I want it.

"I want that too Edward"

"Promise to never leave me Bella?"

I promise Edward

"I promise Edward" I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. His hand held the back of my neck. Not letting go. Never letting go.

That night, our lips molded, our tongues danced and our promises were sealed.

With a kiss.


	2. Kissing leads to

* * *

Kissing leads to:

September

Age:

Edward: 16

Bella: 15 – 16 in a week

**Bella POV**

I remember when Renee gave me the sex talk.

At the age of 12.

What the hell right?

Charlie gave me THE TALK last week.

He had found from Renee, who found out from Esme, who found out from Emmett, who found out from Alice that I had gotten my period.

Edward found out from Daddy dearest himself.

I remember Charlie's words to Edward:

"Now, son, my little girl is now a woman. Keep her away from dirty scumbags okay?"

Oh Charlie, you wouldn't believe how dirty Edwards mind could be.

After our promise to each other, Edward had been –er- open. Very open.

Very open-mouthed.

Mmm

Moving on.

I dread today.

Shopping day.

Worse part is..

Shopping for my birthday.

Edward officially changed "Popcorn Date" to "Mmm Date"

I know. It fits.

Our make out sessions had been hot.

Very.

ONLY make-out.

Frustrating, I know.

The previous nights' Mmm Date was, how do I say this, mind opening.

Charlie has gone to La Push till the wee hours of the night, leaving Edward and I alone.

And this is what happened:

Mmm Date

I sat on the couch and watched Edward checking every door and window. He made sure no one would be able to see us from the out side.

"What are you doing Edward?" He was now checking the drawers and shelves of the living room.

"I'm just checking. I think Charlie's suspicious. He might have little spy cams around the room."

Was he serious?

"Are you serious?" Then I burst out laughing.

He looked at me with a glare. I showed him my new trick. I pouted.

His face softened and finally sat down next to me.

"Bella, have you ever watched porn?"

Porn? Pornography?

"No!" I felt offended!

Well not really.

He chuckled.

"What do you say about watching some?"

"Edward!" I shushed him

"What? Is Charlie coming back soon?" He whispered.

"No! It just sounds weird!" Okay Bella stop with the whispering.

"Come on! It would be an experience for both of us!" He said excitedly.

"Edward, I know you watch porn"

"You do?" He looked surprised.

"Uh never mind. Lets go watch some porn!"

I glanced at the coffee table.

Popcorn. Check!

Sodas. Check!

One of the DVD from the secret porn collections of Edward that he hides under his bed that he doesn't know that I know. Check!

Edward. Check!

Edward popped in the DVD then sat beside. I curled up to him, laying my head on his shoulder. Edward looked on as two women stripped and started making out.

Okay so porn isn't exactly what I thought it would be.

But then he stepped in.

Oh! A man! Finally!

I sat up straight and concentrated on watching.

I was munching on the popcorn when I felt Edwards lips on my neck.

"Edward! I'm trying to watch!"

Porn is very educational.

"Aren't you at least a bit horny?" He kissed the spot under my ear.

"No! I'm trying to learn!"

I watched as the pizza delivery boy enter the house of the half-naked woman.

Hmmm.. Pizza.

"Edward, you want pizza?"

His was nipping at my collar bone now.

"No" His hand lightly brushed my breast.

Oh that's new.

"Bella, can I-?"

YES!

My hand searched for his under the blanket.

Oh there you are.

I held his hand in mine and lead it to my breast.

He let out a moan.

My eyes closed. This was a new feeling.

He cupped my breast in his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

He moaned out again.

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this.."

My eyes opened. He wants to talk now?!

"What Edward?!"

"Bella, your boobs are bigger."

How can he tell? This was the first time he touched my boobs.

"How can you tell?"

"It looks bigger. Hell, it feels bigger!"

"How would you know what it felt like?! Stop that!" I slapped his hand that was still on my breast.

He pulled his hand away.

No Edward put it back!

He sat up straight, his body facing mine.

"Bella, every time we hugged before, well I, I could feel it poking my chest."

Oh

"Oh"

He reached up again for my breasts. But instead of cupping it through my shirt, he pulled down the top of my tank.

He gazed to my boobs. The look on his face made me tingle.

Down south.

Oh

His hands were hot on my skin. He pressed his lips on my neck. He went lower and lower and – Oh!

"Oh!"

He looked up, his lips pressed against my nipple.

His eyes smiled..

Before he took my breast into his mouth.

2nd Base. Check!

Maybe shopping with Alice wouldn't be that bad if I keep on replying that in my head!

A/N: I'm so happy with the reviews! I have a lot of juiciness to come! Conflicts, jealousy, drugs, sex, boys, girls and cars! Wait for it.

For edwardandbellabelong2gether: I have a hard time writing with Edwards POV but I'm working on it. I might make an entire story with only his POV. Just wait for it!

I'm currently looking for a beta. So, if anyone interested, email me!

.com

XO, Amanda


	3. Touching leads to

more! more reviews!

Touching leads to:

September: Bella's birthday

Age:

Edward: 16

Bella: 16

**Bella POV**

Alice was right when she told me that I needed to shop.

My body started to change.

My hips are wider.

I cried when I couldn't fit into my favorite jeans ever since I was 12.

And I stand corrected.

By me.

Boobs do grow at an alarming rate.

And Edward enjoyed Ah and Oh

Yeah he named them.

He said that his girls were named after the sounds I make when he "Gives them attention".

Eddo's just jealous because I don't give him attention.

And I'm sure he REALLY wants attention.

I mean, he keeps on poking my thigh.

Yeah I named him.

Haven't met him though.

But that would certainly change tonight.

Alice went over board.

She rented a cottage in the woods.

Her birthday gift to me.

Along with the clothes we bought while shopping last week.

And Of course this Marc Jacobs chiffon dress.

Also, I bought my first pair of high heels.

I had to walk in them the whole week so I'd be able to walk in them tonight.

I think I'm hanging out with Alice too much.

Oh, Alice is Edwards' younger twin sister, who is also my best friend.

Emmett, their eldest brother, was 2 years older than us.

Jasper Whitlock, is Alice's boyfriend/ boy toy and my cousin.

And, introducing, our new neighbor, Rosalie Hale!

Anyway, the party was from all of them, including Edward.

I know I'd get a different gift from Edward. I can't wait to unwrap it, or unbutton it, or unzip it. Or all of the above!

The party started at 8.

It's 11 now and the drinks are still over flowing.

Alright Alice!

People from high school came.

Shit heads.

Edward never left my side.

I felt like I had a bodyguard.

Oh he'd be doing more than guarding my body from himself.

Sigh.

I can't wait to be alone with him.

Ever since we started "Mmm Dates" I always want him to be with me.

Whenever we'd be apart, I'd feel so lonely.

I feel so lonely.

Edward pressed himself from behind.

Okay I'm not lonely anymore.

"Try this birthday girl" He handed me a shot glass with amber liquid. The rim was salted and laying on top was a slice of lime.

Tequila!

Okay, so, I don't know what tequila tastes like.

Does it taste like caramel or something?

Emmett turned down the music slightly.

"Everyone get a shot!"

I watched as everyone complied.

I leaned back against Edward.

His breath was hot against my skin.

He whispered in my ear

"Have a very happy, orgasmic birthday Bella"

That was a huge hint!

"To Bella!" Everyone downed their shots.

Emmett stopped me before I drank my shot.

He raised his hand, then waved, as if beckoning someone to approach.

Jasper appeared with a tray full of tequila shots.

"16 shots for Bella's sweet 16!"

I'm going to die

"I'm going to die"

I felt Edward chuckle from behind.

"I'll help you with it. Don't worry."

I felt him lean closer as he whispered in my ear.

"I'll be right" He pressed his groin to my ass. Oh that's hard. "behind you"

I was suddenly wet in between my legs.

I downed the shot the same time Edward did.

And at the same time we grabbed the next one.

**Drunken Bella POV**

I'll be right behind you.

I snorted.

I walked up the stairs with Edward still pressed behind me.

The alcohol was in my head. I felt so carefree.

Music was still playing loudly down stairs

Edward and I are going upstairs. While every one was downstairs.

I giggled.

"What?" He said as he turned me to face him.

I just smiled

He drunkenly smiled back at me.

He pushed me back softly. My back hit the wall.

He kissed me hard, soft, sweet, passionate.

I kissed back just as hard, just as soft, just as sweet, just as passionate.

He pulled back. He smiled down at me.

"I love you Bella"

As your best friend?

"I love you, too, Edward."

As my best friend?

He growled as he pulled me to him kissing me harder than before.

His hands started pulling the hem of my dress upward.

Whoa Edward.

I pulled away. He started to search for my lips again.

"Not here Edward. Take me to bed"

Whoa Bella!

He reached behind me. And twisted the doorknob. A room. A BEDroom.

Nice.

He kissed my again. His hands fumbled with my dress.

Oh, okay, Edward got it off fast.

My fingers unbuttoned his shirt.

Off you go.

He pulled my dress down my body.

Thank you Alice for forcing me to buy the La Perla bra and thong set!

I pulled at his pants.

I pulled him until the back of my knees hit the bed.

I sat down. He looked down at me. He pushed off his shirt off of his shoulders.

He leaned to me, unclasping my bra. I slid it down my arms, throwing it to the side.

My hands worked on his pants.

He was hard. So hard. He's been hard ever since he pressed onto me.

I pulled his pants down his knees along with his boxers.

He stepped out of it.

Oh sweet Adonis.

He was huge.

So thick, long, pink.

I fisted my hand at the base. Then started to stroke him.

Taste him! taste him!

My tongue licked the head.

I had no idea what I was doing.

But at the moment I didn't care.

His hand tangled into my hair, bring my head closer to him.

He moaned.

"I fucking love you Bella"

I don't care if I do it wrong.

I took in my mouth.

"Bel-la!"

He started grunting as I bobbed my head.

I felt him stop me.

I looked at him. Use that pout Bella.

He just smiled.

"Lay back Bells" his hand pushed me to lay down.

He kissed my mouth.

My cheeks.

My neck.

My O – "Oh!"

"Ah!"

He laughed.

"Yes Bella" His voice was raspy, sexy, lusty.

Kissed me, going lower.

"So sweet." He looked to my face "You smell so sweet"

His voice penetrated me. I felt my body shake.

Then his finger slipped in.

"Edward!"

I held the sheets beside tight in hands.

His fingers pumped in and out.

I could hear the soft pants and moans echoing in the room.

It was coming from me.

Moist, hot, soft.

That's what it felt.

To have his tongue circle my clit.

It wasn't long before I orgasm.

He didn't stop tasting, touching, licking me until I stopped shaking.

"Happy Birthday Bella" He lay beside me.

Still the alcohol. I sat up, faced my body to his.

"Belated Happy Birthday Edward"

I smiled.

Lowering my mouth to his hard cock.

"Nice to finally meet you Eddo"


	4. More touching leads to

Just a short one

More touching leads to more:

September

Age:

Edward: 16

Bella: 16

**Bella POV**

One week after my birthday, I swear I could still feel the effects on alcohol in me.

I could keep my hands off of Edward.

The whole school week I've molested him in his car, the library. Under the lunchroom table, under the table of all the classes we had together and the hallway.

I can't believe Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie haven't caught us. Well, me..

Edward has some freak ass control over his urges.

Although we haven't spoke of the night of my party.

Especially the part when he told me that he loved me.

I was in my pajamas when Edward was preparing the movie for our Mmm date.

Unfortunately Charlie wanted to join us.

He wanted to see Edward and I while we were in our "Movie Day".

Dad, that was so last month ago. I don't think you'd like to see what we usually do now.

But thank God, after 30 minutes into Saw, Charlie retired to his room.

As soon as we heard Charlie snore, Edward grabbed me and straddled to his lap.

Okay I take back with what I said about the control thing.

He started pulling off my clothes.

Whoa slow down Edward.

"Whoa slow down Edward" I stopped him as he was just about to rip my tank.

He looked at me with confusion and lust.

"Edward I want to talk about last week"

I got off him and sat beside him.

He adjusted himself before facing me.

"What about last week?" He looked up, trying to remember last week.

He just smiled.

No he's smirking

"Not about that Edward!"

I used my hand to cover his face.

He started licking my palm.

Pull away Bella!

Just as I was about to, he held it to continue licking.

Moist, soft, hot..

"Do you remember when you told me that you loved me? Did you mean it?" That made him stop.

He pulled down hand to look at me.

Then he smiled.

I LOVE YOU TOO EDWARD!

"Of course I love you Bella"

I want to jump him.

But then..

"You're my best friend"

Ouch

Ow

Shit damn fuck.

He pouted his lips

"Don't you love me?"

Stupid adorable lips

"Of course I do Edward"

He smiled.

"You're my best friend"

I love you more than that.

Stupid stupid Bella

He told you that he loved you while he was drunk.

Stupid stupid.

Because since that night I didn't love him as my best friend any more.

It was more.

More!

And for the first Movie night since August, we watched the movie.

I just let his hands linger everywhere.


	5. Jealousy leads to

Jealousy leads to.. cock?:

October

Age:

Edward: 16

Bella: 16

**Bella POV**

Monday

Yeah I know, school day.

I was beside Alice during lunch.

Where the hell was Edward?

"Alice, where the hell is Edward?"

She sat up straight then looked around.

As if she could see past Emmett and Jasper.

She bounced slightly

"There he is! Is he with Tanya Denali?" She wrinkled her nose.

It's obvious Alice doesn't like her.

Who would?

Ever since the boob breeding she did during the summer all the boys want to be with her.

With her, in her, behind her.

What ever.

Skank

"Skank" I muttered

Alice looked at me.

"I meant Denali"

Her eyes sparkled and she let out a giggle.

Why can't I giggle?

I looked towards Edward and Tanya.

She was leaning to him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm.

That's my arm bitch.

I suddenly wished that every one know what Edward and I do, so that every girl would BACK THE FUCK OFF!

"Nauseating!" She said as Tanya leaned forward and placed a kiss on Edwards's cheek.

That's my cheek bitch.

I wonder if I just have sex with Edward.

Maybe he'd make me his girlfriend.

Haaaay

Edward walked towards our table. As soon as he sat down, Alice got a wet wipe from her bag and started scrubbing his cheek.

While she scrubbed I could hear her mutter "STD's!" "Syphilis!" "Penal Boils!"

"Penal boils? Alice I don't think she would have that." I looked at her. I couldn't face Edward. I knew he had a smile on his face. Even though she gave him some tongue wiggling action, he could push back the idea of her tongue and replace it with the idea of her barely covered rack.

Men.

Pfft

I finally turned to him and I swear that I sneered

"Unless she would have a penis, right Edward?"

He looked at me annoyed.

What the hell?

Alice intervened,

"No Bella! It would be from the jocks' cocks she's been swallowing!"

She giggled.

Why can't I giggle? Dammit!

"Alice! Don't talk like that! You're my sister!" He still can't get over the fact that Jasper has shown too much interest in Alice. She has shown the same interest to Jasper, much to Edwards' dismay.

Edward looked at me.

"What's up with you Bells?" He nodded to me.

"Nothing Eddo"

Oh yeah Edward I said that.

I saw him sit up straight while he held his breath.

"Eddo?" Alice giggled.

Why the hell can't I giggle?!

I bet Tanya could giggle. It's such a girlie thing to do. Maybe Edward likes girlie girls.

I wish Tanya would giggle herself to death.

I'd love to watch that! Maybe that would help me giggle.

Jasper and Emmett grinned. I know they'll be teasing Edward about it.

I don't mind, as long as I tease Eddo

"Bella!" Edward half whispered half yelled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I can actually

"So, Bella" Alice cut in. "How'd you come up with a name like that for Edward?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well last Friday-" I started.

Edward cut in

"Don't make me let you say your nicknames!"

Why don't you?

"Why don't you?" I looked at him. I hope he get the message that I want him to play with Oh and Ah.

Oh Yeah

"Oh! Do it Edward!" Alice said as she bounced excitedly.

I smiled at him.

She had no idea what he would do.

The look he gave me was pure lust.

Then the bell rang.

Alice stood and waited for Jasper to pick up her stuff.

"We'll continue this some other time. Let's go Jasper" Alice then dragged Jasper out.

I leaned down to get my bag when Edward pulled me up and pressed me against him.

Where did everyone go?

"I'll get you for that Bella" He whispered. I could hear the lust in his voice.

He started to leave when he called out,

"Homework. Tonight. My place" Not even bothering to look back

Tease.

Tease me Edward.

I rubbed my thighs together. He could make me wet just by talking to me.

Tease

________________________________________________________________

"Okay dad. Goodbye." I flipped my phone close while I made my way to Edward's car.

He was leaning on the side, hands in his pockets, smiling at me.

"Get in Swan" He said as he turned to get in his car. I moved to enter the passengers' side.

He started the car, and then we drove off.

"Bells, about this thing we're – ah.." I leant forward to kiss his neck. I began sucking and nipping on the skin of his neck.

Don't talk about Denali.

My hand reached out to touch his leg and then I felt the car swerve.

"Your trying to get us killed Bella!" I could help smile against his skin as my hand moved up to the front of his pants.

"Keep driving Cullen!" I said as I pulled away to unzip his pants. I reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock.

I feel so naughty saying it. Cock. Cock. Edward's cock. Edward's hard cock..

Okay stop thinking about cocks Bella. Cock.

I leaned towards him and gave the head a quick lick before putting him in my mouth.

I heard him grunt as his hips bucked up.

Was he trying to choke me?

I held the base with my hand as I bobbed my head up and down his cock.

Cock.

I felt the car swerve to the side and then it stopped. I was about to question him why we had stopped but his hand pushed my head to his lap.

I continued pleasuring him and listened to the sound of his hard breathing.

"Uh Bella!" He thrust into my mouth hard.

I was getting wet just hearing him.

That's it Edward. Forget about Denali. Forget about that tongue wiggler.

"I'm coming Bella"

Oh yes Edward.

I picked up my pace and soon, he came in my mouth.

I leaned back to the passengers' side and looked at him.

He looked beautiful, his chest rising and falling, his head tilted up, eyes closed, lips parted, cock still slick with saliva.

After a few minutes, Eddo was tucked in and Edward was ready to drive again.

"Your turn to scream?" He looked at with a grin on his face.

Huh?

Before I could voice out that huh? Edward slipped his hand in my skirt. He pushed the material of my panties aside and I felt his finger circle my clit.

I think I let out a moan

My left hand grabbed on to the nearest object to brace myself.

The gear stick.

I gripped it like I did with Edward.

Oh Cock.

* * *


End file.
